Melancholy melody
by Taisho No Kagome
Summary: Recapitulando sus recuerdos, llegó a uno en particular que lo abordó por completo. El fuerte deseo de llorar con desconsuelo le invadió de nuevo. Porque al fin lo había entendido.


Y si he de decirlo; la verdad no se como es que ha nacido esto, escuchaba _**"Only for you"**_ del soundtrack de _**Free! Eternal summer**_, y no se como al final mi extraña imaginación me hizo crear algo "nuevo" de ShiroAki.

Un enorme agradecimiento a ti, mi querida _Nirvan_, por tomar un poco de tu tiempo y mostrarme mis errores y horrores xD. _(Eso no quita que en cuanto pueda te presionaré para que termines con todo lo que tienes pendiente. Que conste que no es amenaza, es advertencia cx)_

Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

• A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes son por completo propiedad de Kairi Sorano. Este proyecto es solo para entretenimiento del lector y sin fines de lucro.

Summary: Recapitulando sus recuerdos, llegó a uno en particular que lo abordó por completo. El fuerte deseo de llorar con desconsuelo le invadió de nuevo. Porque al fin lo había entendido.

Pareja: Shirogane &amp; Akira

Palabras: 745. Sin contar notas, disclaimer, etc… (Según Word)

Sin más me despido y espero verlos en otro fic.

* * *

**Melancholy melody**

* * *

*.

*.

*.

*.

Con sus delgadas y finas manos pasó sus dedos por encima de las teclas, apenas tocándolas, dándoles una caricia con un movimiento tan fluido y seguro que le hizo creer que sabía de memoria esa melodía a la perfección, sin siquiera prestar atención. La armonía y la calma que transmitía cada nota, hacía que algo dentro de sí se removiera con inquietud.

Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por las suaves notas, sentimentales, arrastrándole al día en que lo conoció; no se veía diferente a como era ahora, y estaba seguro que no lo haría nunca. Recordó esa misma noche, la misma en la que todo cambió. Recordó las dudas, el temor, temor a lo desconocido. Su mano derecha subió hasta tocar sus propios labios semiabiertos, apenas en un roce, rememorando aquel momento, ese en el que esa persona se atrevió a lo impensable. Robarle un beso. El mismo que pensó alguna vez dar a alguien, a quien lo mereciera, porque él no era distinto, él también era humano. El también sentía. El también amaba. El sabor de esos labios no había desaparecido aún pasado tanto tiempo, al contrario, el sabor dulce que alguna vez le habían dejado se había agravado con el tiempo, como si su cuerpo pidiera un poco más.

Recapitulando sus recuerdos, llegó a uno en particular que lo abordó por completo. El fuerte deseo de llorar con desconsuelo le invadió de nuevo. En el momento de aquel suceso se negó a reconocerlo, pero el temor de perderle siempre estaba ahí. La noche en que lo vio partir, su sonrisa tranquila y esa mirada de que nada malo sucedía le habían hecho odiarlo, sólo por dejar que las cosas pasaran fácilmente.

Tenerle ahí, frente a él, ahora no parecía real; como alguna vez creyó que su pura existencia no lo era.

Le embargó un doloroso sentimiento, cortando en un instante el aire en sus pulmones, impidiéndole respirar. La vista se le nubló por el cúmulo de agua que aún con esfuerzo no pudo detener. La vacilación, el temor y la duda dieron pasó a la seguridad que todo por lo que habían pasado juntos tenía su razón de ser; a la confianza de saber que cual fuera el camino que tomara en el pasado, lo llevaría siempre a su lado, ese al que solo él pertenecía.

Aún le daba la espalda. Portaba el atuendo que ahora usaba día con día, y que le pareció un poco peculiar al verle usarlo, casi tan extraño como el que él se veía obligado a portar, sin embargo─ y esto era algo que nunca se atrevería a admitir─ ese atuendo le hacía parecer aún mas misterioso, y atractivo a sus ojos.

¿En que rayos pensaba?

Su corazón latió apresuradamente, intentó ignorarlo, sin embargo el apremiante deseo de probar nuevamente sus labios fue demasiado para él. Con lentitud caminó en su dirección, procurando en todo momento que sus pasos no le alertasen de su cercanía y detuviera su tarea de tocar esa, que a su parecer, era la más bella polifonía que hubiese tenido el placer de tocar. Esperó a que sus dedos tocaran la última nota y tomándolo desprevenido se sentó en el espacio desocupado del asiento en el que Shirogane se encontraba. Sin mediar palabra se apoderó de sus labios. un suave, cálido beso que bastó para hacerle estremecer, despertando sus sentidos completamente, sin perder en ningún momento la oportunidad de grabar en su mente la suavidad que los labios ajenos poseían, dándose cuenta que el sabor tan apetecible que él recordaba era nada en comparación a lo que ahora tenía el privilegio de probar. Se relajó ─notando cuan tenso había estado hasta ese momento─ al ser correspondido, con la misma ternura y amor que este intentaba expresar. Su pulso aumentó, su corazón palpitaba con desespero, y por primera vez desde que se había convertido en Rey se sintió completo.

Se separó lentamente, con los ojos aún cerrados, escondiendo su mirada de la contraria que lo observaba asombrada y complacida. Una vez pudo controlar su emoción -que estaba seguro su cuerpo no hacía el menor intento por ocultar- se atrevió a verle. Un ligero sonrojo adornó sus mejillas al verse reflejado en los zafiros que lo miraban con presteza. La sonrisa en Shirogane no le pasó desapercibida.

-Yo también te quiero, Akira.

Y sonrió. Porque no necesitaban hablar con palabras, solo un gesto, una mirada, una caricia era suficiente para entenderse. Y ambos lo sabían.

* * *

*.

*.

*.

Y bueno, esta extraña, y no tan corta viñeta ha llegado a su fin. Espero que haya gustado aunque sea un poco, o por lo menos les sacara una sonrisa.

**Con cariño, No Taisho Kagome**


End file.
